Free Planets Defense Force
Overview The Free Planets Defense Force is the formal name of the military of the Confederation of the New Free Planets Alliance. First formed in 3350 (550 U.C., 241 I.C.) to protect and defend the original Free Planets Alliance against conquest by the Galactic Empire under the rule of the Goldenbaum Dynasty, the Defense Force underwent a major overhaul following the establishment of the New Free Planets Alliance. The current incarnation of the FPDF was first formed on March 15, 1986 (880 U.C.), during a period of rising tension between the fledgling NFPA city-state and its "hosts," the Aktin Empire. At its inception, it was primarily a ground force, as the Alliance lacked the manpower, resources, or need to construct a formal space navy. Following the unification of the planet Arzor, it formally commissioned the Star Fleet, and repurposed the Marine Corps to become the rapid-response assault branch of the military. The Defense Force has a strong tradition of civilian control of the military, although there were a few incidents during the old Free Planets Alliance during which this cause was disputed. The overall commander of the Defense Force is the Quaestor, although most military decisions are delegated to the Defense Council Chair and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. This has not always been the case, as some Quaestors, notably first Quaestor Alexander Gaalsien and the current Quaestor, Christopher Ching, have taken a more direct interest in military affairs and have played an active role in their development. Military policy is chiefly carried out by the Defense Council, composed of the secretaries of the various branches plus the chair and vice-chair, with the Joint Chiefs of Staff included as non-voting advisors who are responsible for direct day-to-day military affairs and planning. The Defense Force comprises five of the six uniformed services of the Alliance, the other being the Exploratory Fleet, which is separate from the Exploratory Division of the Star Fleet. The Exploratory Fleet operates completely independently from the Defense Force, and boasts significant manpower reserves of its own. The Patrol Fleet is traditionally administrated as a separate branch of the Defense Force during peacetime, but is transferred to control of the Star Fleet during wartime. The Defense Force is a significant force, employing nearly half the population of the Alliance and consuming a significant percentage of the budget. It is currently an all-volunteer force, although measures for a draft are in place and drafts have occurred in the past, most notably during the Unification Wars. Current annual defense spending is approximately $116.7 trillion Alliance dollars, the majority of which funds research and troop compensation. Weapons procurement technology has allowed the Alliance to amass a large inventory of vehicles and weapons to provide significant power-projection capability throughout the known universe. History See Main Article: ''History Personnel The Defense Force currently counts more than 7.2 billion personnel serving in both garrison and active reserve duty. It is an all-volunteer force at present, although conscription may be enacted at the will of the Alliance Senate and with the approval of the Quaestor. The Defense Force is one of the larger militaries in the known universe, although it has so far kept its commitments relatively limited to maintain an active and ready force for home defense. The Defense Force's current size is stable, and by the Eisenach-Bankole Act is linked to the overall size of the Alliance population, growing at the same rate. With the recent decline in population growth rates, this has led to a decline in the rate of military expansion, although this has led to an increase in individual troop training and competency in order to improve field effectiveness without the need to rely on large numbers of soldiers. As in most militaries, members of the Defense Force hold a rank, which can be promoted or demoted as deemed fit or necessary. Organization Following the rapid expansion of the Free Planets Defense Force as well as its extended deployments abroad and in support of allies, the Alliance Legislature has approved the Eisenach-Bankole Act, which reorganizes the FPDF organization structure to for greater efficiency. While keeping the same administrative command tree with respect to the three primary branches, field organization was radically changed with the creation of Unified Combat Commands, which command all space, ground, air, and waterborne forces within a designated area. Also created on the same level were the Unified Support Commands are administrative in nature, and are responsible for non-combat support operations. The Unified Combat Commands are as follows: 'Homeworld Command (HOMECOM)''' Responsible for the defense of the NFPA homeworld, Arzor. This is the smallest command in terms of size yet controls a vast amount of military hardware, as Alliance home system is well fortified and home to the third largest concentration of troops outside of the Mutikapa and Sol systems. Headquartered at Yang Wen-li Military Spaceport on the outskirts of the capital of New Heinessenpolis. Mutikapa System Command (MUCOM) Responsible for the administration and defense of the Mutikapa System, the NFPA's primary military stronghold. At present, eight fleets are based in the system, with nearly all of the FPSF's Special Operations Groups and engineering divisions also operating from this system. Due to the importance of this outpost and the number of troops stationed, it is given its own command. MUCOM is unique among the Unified Combat Commands in that it has administrative control over the star system as well, as the entire system is considered a military outpost. Headquartered at Bruce Ashbey Military Spaceport. Inner Colony Command (INCOM) Responsible for the defense of the NFPA's six inner colony systems excluding the Mutikapa System. Each system has its own Ground Force garrison, as well as a fleet garrison based in an Iserlohn-type fortress. Headquartered at Odin Fortress in the Gleipnir System. Outer Colony Command (OUTCOM) Responsible for the defense of the NFPA's ten outer colony systems. Primarily military outposts, this region houses a significant military presence but very few civilian settlers. As with the Inner Colonies, the Outer Colonies each contain a FPGF garrison and a space fleet garrison. Headquartered at Shampool Fortress in the Dagon System. Earth Command (EARTHCOM) Responsible for the administration of NFPA Earth-based colonies and assets, as well as the patrol of the surrounding systems. This is the largest command in terms of personnel, as nearly half of the FPGF is permanently based on the Earth's surface, operating out of bases in the Pacific and Alliance colonies in the Indian and Atlantic Oceans. It is also responsible for the administration of space-based assets, including the NFPA's portion of the Haven international defense platform. Unique among the Unified Combat Commands, EARTHCOM is always headed by a FPGF general, and never a FPSF admiral, due to the significant presence of FPGF troops. Headquartered at Camp Minci, part of the Walter von Schenkopp Military Complex in the Hawaiian Islands. Expeditionary Fleet Command (EXCOM) Responsible for the command and control of all FPDF assets operating beyond the administration of the previous commands. By definition, it is the largest command by area because it incorporates the entire universe outside of NFPA territory and the Sol system. However, during normal operations it has the smallest number of personnel, as no forces are permanently stationed outside of the previous five commands. It is primarily a wartime command, to be used when actions are carried out beyond the NFPA's borders. Headquartered at Wallice Warwick Military Spaceport in the Mutikapa System. The Unified Support Commands are: Logistics Command (LOGCOM) Responsible for the transportation, supply, and maintenance of FPDF assets in the field. Operates supply bases and repair facilities, as well as overseeing shipyard operations. Headquartered at Johann Lebello Military Spaceport in the Mutikapa System. Technology Command (TECHCOM) Responsible for the development and testing of new technology, it coordinates with the National Defense Laboratory and various military contractors and researchers to ensure the FPDF continues to push the envelope and use cutting-edge technologies. Headquartered at Camp Fork, on planet Tyn in the Newhaven System. Special Operations Command (SOCOM) Responsible for the coordination, planning, and execution of special forces missions. It maintains authority over the special forces groups of the various branches, including the Star Fleet's Special Operations Groups, the Marine Corps. Force Recon, and the Ground Force's Special Mission Service. Headquartered at Camp Linz in the Hawaiian Islands. Strategic Command (STRATCOM) Responsible for the maintenance and deployment of the FPDF's strategic weapons, including its arsenal of protmatter weapons and its newly developed Proto Omega device. Headquartered at Walter Islands Military Spaceport near the city of Quicksilver on the planet Arzor. Liaison Command (LIACOM) Responsible for overseeing FPDF forces deployed under different flags and on behalf of other organizations than the NFPA itself. As the NFPA has significant foreign commitments, this command is necessary to coordinate with other nations and organization for the use of Alliance troops abroad. Headquartered in the NFPA section of the Haven international defense platform. Joint Forces Command (JFCOM) Responsible for the integration and cooperation of FPDF forces, as well as the development and testing of new combat tactics and strategies. It focuses on developing new battlefield strategies that utilize the technology developed by TECHCOM to their greatest efficiency, as well as ensuring integration of the different branches of the FPDF. Headquartered at the Attenborough Shipyards, in the Arzor System. Category:New Free Planets Alliance